


Lost in the Vines

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bittersweet Ending, Clothing Damage, Double Penetration, Fanservice, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Porn With Plot, Rescue Missions, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita had foolishly gone off on his own to slay the Grim Reaper that had murdered him as a human. Shulk sees a vision of the poor kid dying again and a rescue team goes to save Magnus' son. Dunban and Link get separated from the others though and are cornered by a rather unique plant that is not out to kill them…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Vines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arizonia1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/gifts), [ZeliaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeliaVee/gifts), [Ignitious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignitious/gifts), [MerchantAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/gifts), [Ryeaugla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeaugla/gifts).



> The anniversary for the M76 Incident is here. Yes, Ari and I wrote it even if she wants to pretend it never happened. I can no longer do chapter 2 of that story, so what I will do is give more tentacles in my universe. Enjoy!

Dunban really hated his luck. If he had just stayed at the mansion and minded his own business, he wouldn't be stuck in this sticky situation with a few other Smashers.

Let's start from the beginning. Rita, Magnus' son that he lost to the Underworld but had become an angel and recruited by Pit…had just found out who had murdered him when he was alive. Rita was supposed to be the perfect child according to his father, and he was for the most part. Magnus just didn't realize how vengeful the nature angel was deep down. More than anything, Rita wanted to murder the one who killed him, so he could have his father rest at ease. The killer was a Grim Reaper, so it wasn't going to be an easy task, but the child had figured out where this Grim Reaper was hiding. It didn't take a genius to know Grim Reaper's stayed in the Grim Reaper's fortress but ever since Pit slayed the Great Reaper, there was no reason for many of them to return. There was a new leader in place and that was the killer. Rita had waited until nightfall before charging off alone. Pit only found out he was missing was because of a vision that Shulk had received.

In the vision, Rita would be battling through the Reaper's Fortress alone. Viridi's voice could be heard demanding that Rita leave and come back with assistance. Rita ignored her and continued onward. He would be confronted with a young reaper with red eyes and a purple gown who claimed to be Rita's killer. This reaper did not play fair and surrounded Rita with a bunch of other Reapers. Rita may have been able to defeat half of them, but he would be killed the same way he did as a human…in the back when he let his guard down.

Pit panicked when Shulk told him immediately. The Monado boy had never seen the light angel in such a state.

"You don't realize how dead I am, right?" Pit asked as blue lines appeared above his head. "If I let the kid die, Magnus will have my head! I got to save Rita!"

There was more to it than Magnus having the right to murder him. Rita was very important to the brunette even if he wouldn't admit it. Pit had an idea of just getting a small team consisting of him, Shulk, Link and Corrin with the assistance of Viridi, but then Magnus found out anyway and demanded he come along. Dunban tagged along for the ride because he was concerned for Rita. Shulk had another vision, and this time…it concerned half the group.

They would get separated at some point due to Hades' desire to make Pit's life as miserable as possible. Pit would be stuck with Shulk and Magnus as they make attempt to reach Rita, but the other three guys would be stuck fighting their way back up to the top where they would soon be attacked by this weird plant like demon that would corner them. The blond would hear screaming and moaning coming from his mentor soon after and that was where the vision ended. Compared to the vision with Rita, the images weren't clear to him, so he kept the information to himself. Meanwhile, Magnus demanded that Viridi better hurry up and take them to the Underworld.

"Where is Palutena?" Corrin had asked Pit. "Wouldn't she be the one in charge of the mission?"

"Uhh…Lady Palutena is at the God Meeting…" Pit murmured darkly. "And Bayonetta went to crash the party so…"

"I'm surprised you let that witch walk all over you." Magnus had to joke seeing how pale Pit had gotten when he mentioned her name.

"Well…yeah…I think she'll be helping Lady Palutena this time but…" Pit's voice trailed off. "Oh, what the hell! We need to get to Rita immediately! Viridi!"

_"I heard you the first time! Give me a moment to teleport everyone!"  
_

Shulk had debated if he wanted to tell Rob where he was going. He frowned recalling that the white haired tactician had told him he was staying late at Grimm's Candy Shop with Gretel, Sheik and a few others. The blond could trust the confectioner to look out for him while he was gone. It wouldn't take too long with this large of a party.

* * *

Suffice to say, things went as poorly as Shulk's vision demonstrated. Viridi didn't want to do what Palutena was known for doing and tried to warp them as close to their destination as possible. The problem was the Smashers had caught the attention of Hades, who was bored out of his mind. He was so bored that he had no problem wasting their time.

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades…"

"Pit, I don't think we have time for this…" Link mumbled seeing how fired up Pit was upon seeing the silhouette of Hades in the background.

"You're right." Pit said surprisingly the Hylian. "Hades, we don't have time to mess with you! So you can continue your commentary over there and we'll be on our merry way."

"Oh? Already? But we only just started talking." Hades whined causing Viridi to groan. "Don't leave me with that brat as my only companion."

" _Buzz off!"_ Viridi shouted. _"I'm only helping them because Rita won't listen to me!"_

"Oh! That little angel who wants to avenge his honor…" Hades stated causing Magnus to growl. "Oh, his father is even here to help him. Fascinating! Weren't you the one who was responsible for the kid's death?"

"You're the God of the Underworld. You tell me."

Normally, humans wouldn't be able to hear the dialogue between the Gods, but due to Hades being in plain sight, the mercenary could at least hear him.

"I will take that as a yes."

Magnus growled as he felt like speaking would be a waste of time with this idiot God.

"…You're just like Pittooey. No sense of humor."

"Hades, you're not that funny." Pit told him simply.

"And you aren't?"

"Hey! I can be funny!"

"Oh, you're funny when we get to take a potshot at you!"

Pit's expression darkened at being reminded that he was always the butt of all jokes.

"Well, whatever. Hades, we don't have time for you, so you can sit tight and enjoy the show."

"Aww, that's no fun." Hades whined as the group proceeded to head through the main chamber of the Reaper's Fortress. With the party Pit had, he didn't have to be like Solid Snake and sneak past them. "I need some entertainment…so let's make it interesting."

Viridi wouldn't be able to stop Hades from interfering with the simple rescue mission. With his mighty powers, he caused the entire foundation to tremble. This forced the group to stop running and nearly caused Shulk to fall flat on his face. At this point, the ground began to crumble around them. Pit was quick to realize what Hades tried to do and encouraged everyone to move before they fell to the bottom of the fortress.

Not everyone was going to be able to make it to the end before the bridge they were running on crumbled. Pit made it along with Magnus. The light angel had to reach out for Shulk before he fell down into the darkness of the fortress. The blond didn't realize he was falling until Pit had grabbed his arm and attempted to stay on the top.

Dunban, Link and Corrin weren't so lucky. Magnus would regret not turning around and helping Dunban at the very least. His son was top priority, but his heart stopped hearing the cries of Dunban and the other Smashers fall down.

Link had attempted to use his hookshot to latch onto something, but he unfortunately missed and went down. If he had time, he would have asked Zelda where his paraglider was. If he had that, he could slow down and soften his landing.

Corrin was equally unfortunate. He should have expected that something bad should have happened, so the minute the ground gave up on him, he attempted to transform into his dragon form using his Dragonstone. The problem was that he wouldn't be able to gain enough momentum to fly upward. All he could do instead was soar downward and chase after Dunban who had fallen through the crack first. Dunban was taken by surprise when the back of his outfit was grabbed by the dragon's sharp teeth. If Corrin kept gripping him like this, he would tear off his favorite outfit.

The trio were forced to watch the others fall to the bottom of the fortress. Shulk's eyes widened in horror seeing his comrades, especially Dunban, fall.

"DUNBAN!" He cried out.

"Shulk, stop moving! I'm pulling you up!" Pit shouted. "Don't worry. They'll be fine. They just have to work their way to the top where Rita is."

Hades laughed at effectively splitting the party in half. Not like it would matter when Shulk was with the main group since he would be able to handle most of the demons that were surrounding Rita in his vision if he could make it on time. Magnus assisted Pit in helping the seer up.

"How far is Rita?" Magnus asked trying not to sound too distraught over Dunban falling into the darkness.

"Not far especially if Shulk can activate Monado Speed." Pit told him. "Shulk, can you do that now? We wasted some precious time."

"…But Dunban…"

"He'll be fine. If we save Rita first, we'll head down there and get them. You believe in them, right?"

At that moment, Shulk had received a vision showing that the trio was not going to be okay down there. They would handle the demons fine until they got ambushed by this plant like demon with large tentacles. It would chase them down and eventually corner them. Corrin would be seriously injured from the demon, but Dunban and Link were held in rather compromising situations and…

That was where the visions ended. He couldn't tell Pit about them because Rita's death vision was a top priority in comparison. Shulk could only hope nothing too terrible would befall his mentor and the other two Smashers.

* * *

It felt like forever before the three crash landed on the bottom of the fortress. Corrin had attempted to save Link as well as Dunban and made sure to land first in an awkward position. Because he was still holding Dunban in his mouth, when he transformed back into his human form due to using too much energy, he was still gripping Dunban's shirt with his teeth. Link would land on top of his crotch causing him to cry out in pain and releasing Dunban. It was a miracle that only Corrin was hurt in some shape or form.

"Next time I'm going to double check my equipment to avoid landings like this." The Hylian complained.

"Please get off…" The dragon prince could be heard groaning.

Link blushed seeing the position he was in and jumped off immediately. He unconsciously rubbed his butt due to the not so soft landing. Meanwhile, Dunban wouldn't be able to see how much slobber was on the back of his outfit unless he was to take it off. It was tempting to just remove his shirt too feeling how damp it was, but now was not the time for him to be losing his clothes.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Link asked trying to make it less awkward between him and Corrin.

"Well, we're probably at the bottom of the fortress to start." Dunban began. "Seems like Hades no longer cares about us if we're down here, and Viridi is more focused on saving Rita, so she most likely won't be checking up on us unless she cannot reach us if we are at the bottom. Our best bet now is to return to the top and meet up with Shulk and the others."

Dunban turned his attention toward Corrin who had difficulties standing up. Even if you ignore the fall damage caused by Link landing on him, he might have suffered injuries to his back specifically his wings if he were to shift into a dragon.

"Can you stand, Your Highness?"

"Enough with the honorifics…" Corrin grumbled as he forced himself to stand up. "It's just Corrin, and I'm fine. I'm a dragon."

"That doesn't mean much if you're injured."

Corrin rolled his eyes as he urged the two to get going. The silver haired prince had a bad feeling about being at the bottom of the fortress. He felt like something terrible was going to happen and he needed to be prepared to protect his comrades despite his injury.

It wasn't going to be a simple walk to the top. There were reapers and other demons at the bottom of the fortress. The noise from upstairs alerted them, so it wasn't like they could hide the minute the reaper spotted Corrin from a distance. The three were ready to fight through the horde and make it to the top. Corrin intended to blaze through the demons without the help of his comrades though and transformed without any concern for his injuries. He flinched feeling the pain in his wings but leaped forward and knocked many of the reapers down and clawed at their faces. The dragon's roar was enough for the demons to turn around and face Corrin effectively drawing attention away from Dunban who would impale the demon from behind with his katana. Link had also waited before striking with the Master Sword.

Despite clearing the way, the three wouldn't get far due to another demon that was awoken from its slumber. It was being kept under wrap by the reapers, and because of Corrin's recklessness, had effectively allowed this demon to be set free. This demon was different from the rest. It was a large plant that looked identical to the Malboro from Cloud's world. It had no apparent eyes and a large mouth, but the most noticeable feature were the large plant-like tentacles in the shape of an anemone. The only reason why it wasn't a Malboro might have to be the fact that it didn't smell bad (Corrin would have noticed the plant demon if that were the case) and the fact there seemed to be legs underneath all the tentacles that were chained down to a large rock. Without the reapers to watch it, the plant demon was able to break away upon seeing Corrin and the other sword fighters.

"Corrin, I think we should run!" Link exclaimed seeing how Corrin was ready to fight the rather large demon by himself. "We have to meet up with Pit, remember?"

The Hylian feared that if Corrin killed too much that he would forget his mission. Corrin didn't want to turn back into a human that this point of time, but had no choice. He groaned at the pain of turning back due to his wings again, but when he returned to his dragon form, he flinched feeling his wings go back into his back.

The three started running expecting to take the right exit on the first try. Unfortunately, the bottom of the fortress was a maze and it wouldn't be long until they realized they were lost. Link was leading this time, and his sense of direction was proving to be their downfall.

Things went to hell very fast the minute the trio was cornered. This plant demon let out a horrible cry as it launched its tentacles at them. At first, the three were able to cut the vines away, but one misstep would cause them all to get caught. Corrin did not want to be backed into the corner of the room and had charged the plant demon. He warped into his dragon form and sliced off a large section of the demon. This was when the trio found out that this demon could just regenerate its arms unless it was killed quickly. Corrin attempted to react to the large hand that was formed, but he was too slow. The hand grabbed him before slamming him into the wall. The dragon prince bellowed in pain as he attempted to break through.

"Corrin!" Link called out as he changed his focus to the dragon boy.

This was the distraction the plant demon needed to seize Link. The Hero of Hyrule was caught off guard when he was lifted into the air. He tried to hack at the vine, but his arms were seized causing the Master Sword to fall out of his hand. Dunban cursed at the predicament they were in now. He had a choice of either assisting Corrin or helping Link. Corrin should have been top priority seeing that the plant demon was squeezing him.

"Hold on." Dunban shouted as he charged the hand. "Worldly Slash!"

He sliced at the green hand twice effectively slicing it off the demon. Corrin had fallen out of it, but he was on the verge of fainting. The war veteran had no time to grab the silver haired male because the tentacles had already seized him.

"Shit!" Dunban cursed again as his katana was knocked out of his hand. "This isn't good."

The situation went from bad to worse almost immediately. Link couldn't reach the other weapons at his disposal with how the plant demon was now wrapping its tentacles around Link's body, so he couldn't move. Dunban was raised in the air without a care of his injury. He squirmed the higher he was being raised. The tentacles seized at Corrin's legs and lifted him upside down in comparison to the other three. He had let go of the Yato due to his dizziness.

"Corrin, snap out of it!" Dunban yelled seeing how Corrin was literally the only one who could fight back against this thing.

"Urgh…"

The plant demon wasn't going to let Corrin get the advantage. Treating the dragon prince like a toy, the demon had flicked him against the wall again. Corrin let out a cry as blood dripped down his mouth when he accidentally bit his tongue with his sharp teeth. If that didn't knock him out, there wasn't much that could.

"CORRIN!" Link cried out before the demon focused on them. "How dare you!"

The Hylian tried to get out of the monster's grip, but it proved futile especially when the tentacles changed its approach. Link was confused why he wasn't getting slammed against the wall. The huge tentacle suddenly grew a sharp edge making Link think he was going to get sliced to bits. The only thing that got sliced were his clothes though…or at least the bottom portion of his green tunic…

Link gasped feeling the sudden coolness underneath him. He let out a startled cry the minute he felt the grip around his chest loosen. The only reason the demon did this was to make it easier to slice at this portion of his tunic revealing his nipples.

"Gyah!"

Link's usual battle cry would have been hilarious if he wasn't at the mercy of this plant. He tried to move his legs, but all that did was cause the tentacles to grab a hold of his ankles and spread him out. Some other tentacles would start dripping a strange substance.

"Link!" Dunban called out before he realized he would be subjected to the same treatment. On the bright side, his damp shirt would be sliced up so he wouldn't have to worry about any dragon slobber on him. On the other hand, his back was exposed in comparison to Link's whose body was being coiled by the tentacle.

 _Things are taking a turn for the worse._ Dunban thought darkly as he felt his other hand be raised up along with his injured one. The tentacles were over his body and started dripping that strange liquid. Whatever it was, it felt like acid was dropped on his back. Dunban let out cursed at the sudden burning sensation. That was just one drop too. The tentacles would keep dripping this liquid over him to the point that it felt like torture. After the first cry, Dunban tried his best to keep his mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Link shut his eyes tightly feeling the large tentacle rub up against his inner thighs. He had no idea what this plant demon intended to do to him. He felt his boots being shredded too causing his feet to be exposed to the cold. Just the tentacle brushing up against his toe caused Link to open his eyes and his mouth. The demon used this opportunity to shove one of the tentacles coated with the gooey liquid down his throat. It tasted like some form of nectar…almost like sweet honey. Link didn't understand why his desire to flee went away at just one taste. The tentacle bounced on top of its tongue as it thrusted itself deeper inside of him. A sound Link did not recognize was heard. Later on, he would find it was him moaning at the tingly feeling going through his body. The tentacles would then clip itself onto Link's nipples and began pulling on them. Link opened his mouth just slightly, but he wasn't feeling any pain.

Link was so engrossed with the tentacle in his mouth that he didn't notice that a smaller one was wrapping itself in between his inner thighs. Link's body reacted badly feeling the hotness of the liquid that trickled in between his butt cheeks.

While Link was on cloud nine, Dunban's original suffering was slowly fading. After the original burning sensation, it was replaced with something nice. His body was still on fire, but it made the tentacles that were gently caressing him not feel so gross. He had to open up his mouth eventually though seeing the tentacle wanted to force itself down his throat as well. The raven haired Homs turned his face away but when he did, the liquid was brushed against his cheeks causing the thing to burning sensation to come back to him.

"Guh…" Dunban hissed as he opened his mouth but closed it almost immediately. Seeing as how the war veteran wasn't going to budge, the tentacle demon decided to change its game plan. With one tentacle dripping over Dunban's butt, it dripped the nectar on top of his hole. The liquid could be seen as lube. It only took a few drops before Dunban turned his attention toward the tentacles and glared. "Get your greedy tentacles away from there!"

The demon not only responded by forcing the tentacle down Dunban's mouth when he continued to protest against the demon's action but turned that same tentacle that was dripping the aphrodisiac into spherical balls. The Homs was horrified at what the demon did next. Due to being lubricated, one of the beads was able to be inserted inside of him. Just a small push cause Dunban's body to shudder. Once the first bead was settled in, the second beat was pushed in. Then the third bead…then the fourth bead at an alarming rate that caused the raven haired Homs to struggle for a final time. He still had the willpower to resist despite the aphrodisiac taking effect immediately.

The tentacle in his mouth started to pour the liquid down his throat. This isn't even the tentacle reaching its limit. The tentacle controlled how much liquid was being dropped down his throat. Dunban was forced to swallow it. Unlike Link, he hated the sweet taste. He wasn't a fan of honey, so this taste did the opposite of calming him down. Seeing how he wasn't giving into his desire, another tentacle would simply reach out and began stroking his dick that was covered with pre-cum and the sticky fluid.

 _Dammit…I'm at my limit._ Dunban thought darkly to himself as he moaned into the tentacle. _Your highness, please wake up…_

Relying on Corrin was a bad idea. He was still out cold. If only the others finished up with the rescue mission, could they come down and save them. Alas, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It was all a matter of endurance. Dunban knew he had enough willpower to survive the onslaught of tentacles violating his body, but the aphrodisiac was shutting down his desire to fight back.

Link was already too far gone to rely on. A few more thrusts inside of the Hylian's mouth and the tentacle came inside of him. Combine the semen with the aphrodisiac and it was enough for Link to orgasm as well despite his dick not being stroked. The Hero of Twilight never felt such a powerful sensation before. He didn't want this session to end after one go.

In the back of his mind, Link wanted the tentacles to loosen up so he could do something. The demon removed the tentacle from his mouth causing Link to whine at the sweet taste being denied from him. Leaning his head forward, he stuck his tongue out so he could lick the sticky thing. The demon shook as if it were laughing at Link's current state and moved the tentacle close enough so the blond could lick the tentacle clean. The tentacle that had been probing at Link's ass finally forced itself inside of him. The most erotic sound came out of the teen's mouth as the demon waited for Link to settle with this uncomfortable feeling before moving his body up and down. With every thrust, Link's voice progressively got louder. The tentacle was long, thick and sticky. It was the perfect length in massaging the Hero's rectum as well as hit his prostate.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!"

Link shot his head back at feeling the tentacle smacking against his prostate the first time. The plant demon would pick up the pace in order to satisfy Link's desire for release. Another tentacle would wrap around Link's dick and stroke it to the pace of the thrusting.

"Gyah! F-Faster…fa…ster…"

His mind was a blank at this point. All he desired was for the demon to speed up. Due to his inexperience, the blond would be out of breath from this session. His mind and body still desired more even as he felt himself reaching climax again. More mewing and moans later, he would find himself being filled to the brim with the large tentacle while his own semen would shoot upward again.

"Ahhh! Gah…"

If Dunban submitted like Link did, he would have felt the pleasure that Link was feeling now. Instead, the Homs continued to resist even as the beads spilled out inside of him. Dunban's eyes widened at the seed being released inside of him. He weakly glared at the demon for daring to commit such an act toward him. The only one who could do that in his mind was Magnus and this demon had no shame. If he could just move again, this demon would be dead…

Dunban felt his entire body give up on him the minute the beads were yanked out of him in one go. Despite denying himself the chance to orgasm, the war veteran felt his seed be released. His heart started to race after experiencing how great that felt. He would deny it. It was wrong to feel good by this ugly demon. Yet, here he was enjoying these anal beads being pushed inside of him and pulled out like a string toy.

The demon wasn't done with these two. Dunban was taken surprised when the monster started moving him closer to him. There were more tentacles around the anemone like thing, so Dunban assumed that this might have been the part where he would be eaten. Link was also moved closer to the plant demon. At first, this might have been the only chance for the two to escape the moment the demon dropped them both. However, that idea would be short lived with how they were grabbed again only this time they would be tied together. With Homs skin touching Hylian skin, the two would react badly at the electricity flowing through them. The aphrodisiac had fully taken effect and only now was it literally destroying Dunban's ability to fight back. This might have been due to Link who wanted more friction. The demon didn't have to control the Hero of Twilight to rub his dick against Dunban.

"I can't…not anymore…" Link murmured to himself more than Dunban. "I need…another…"

"L-Link…snap out of…ahh!"

The only thing on the blond's mind was sex. It would soon be the only thing on Dunban's mind with the demon's plan to break him completely. Tentacles surrounded the two, all ready to squirt their juices all over them. The bigger ones would simply insert themselves inside of them again causing both of them to moan. The thrusting was slower than usual, but it was Link that was increasing the speed due to pushing himself closer to Dunban every time the tentacle moved inside of him. Even if Dunban begged Link not to move anymore, they were stuck in a position where they would only feel pleasure by struggling.

_Magnus…you'll have to forgive me…I…  
_

Dunban's prostate would soon be hit. He wouldn't be able to finish his train of thought. If he didn't move at Link's pace, he wouldn't be able to keep the tingling sensation. Forgoing all logic, he finally moved with Link. The demon would respond by thrusting harder inside of the two. Nothing coherent came out of their mouths anymore. They just ended up victims of their own lust.

It was probably Dunban that was swearing more the closer he was reaching climax. He wouldn't get this feeling when he was with Magnus. When he was with the mercenary, it was rough to a certain extent, but Magnus moved lovingly and with consideration of his partners health. This was just two people caught in the moment no thanks to the liquid that was covering them. Link was begging the demon to raise him up more. The demon obeyed, and by doing so, Link was able to extend his tongue wanting to taste the same sweet liquid that was on Dunban's lips. The Homs was no longer grounded to reality and allowed the blond to do so. Their tongues intertwined with each other hoping to taste that sugary taste that the plant demon was feeding them. They had to pull apart because of the demon though. It started to pour more of that liquid over their heads allowing them to keep their tongues open.

Climax was within their reach. The plant demon would finish first though. The tentacles all around the two would spray them with the sticky substance while ones inside of the two victims would continue to fill them up. The hot liquid inside of them combined with the sweet taste of the aphrodisiac would cause the two to climax together.

But even then, that wouldn't be enough for the demon. It wanted more from his captives, and he still had one more left that hadn't been tainted by the desire to be violated.

Corrin chose to wake up at this point and it was definitely a bad time to do so. The dragon inside of him wouldn't let him sleep for long. However, his eyes did not want to see the state of his companions. The Nohr prince felt his cheeks turn bright pink at the two covered in the demon's semen. Both were catching their breath and on the verge of unconsciousness, but the demon were prepared to continue until it noticed that Corrin was coming too. It wouldn't take a genius to see that Corrin was the new target.

"I should have stayed asleep…" Corrin snarked to himself as he let out a weak cry when a large tentacle rubbed itself in between his legs. "Don't touch me there!"

The demon simply responded by ripping off the bottom portion of Corrin's clothes. It made a noise as if it was pleased with the dragon prince's reaction. The silver haired male could hardly resist when his position was fixed to where it would be easy to insert a tentacle inside of him. Corrin only froze because this thing was going to shove the tentacle up his ass without preparation. He wasn't going to think how sex never came to his head once unlike his sister, so his usual going expression dropping at the idea of having to mate was a marvelous treat for the demon.

"D-Don't!"

Unlike Link and Dunban, Corrin's cries for help would be heard. A light arrow would be shot through the air and cut the large tentacle that was going to force its way inside Corrin. The dragon prince sighed in relief seeing that help had finally arrived. A few more light arrows would be shot that would knock Dunban and Link out of the tentacles' grasp. The minute the tentacle demon turned around, it was met by two large swords. Magnus and Shulk brought down their weapons on the tentacle demon effectively slicing it into three pieces.

"Did we make it?" Pit asked as he was in the back of the group with an unconscious Rita on his back.

" _Doesn't look like it."_ Viridi answered. _"At least Corrin made it out in one piece."_

Corrin grumbled hearing Viridi mock him of his almost stolen virginity. He kept his thoughts to himself as he glanced over at Magnus and Shulk. The mercenary was already cutting off the tentacles that still wrapped itself around the war veteran. His expression darkened at what happened to him. Meanwhile, Shulk had tried to get Link to wake up, but the only thing he could do was use Light Heal to heal the smaller injuries Link had.

"Uhh…this place smells horrible!" Pit complained. "Viridi, can you teleport us all out now that Hades isn't bugging us?"

 _"Hold up! I'm doing it now! I don't want those two in my garden with how bad they smell!"_ Viridi yelled. _"Everyone hold onto someone so I can grab you all in one go."_

Pit had to go over to Corrin and assist him. Meanwhile, Dunban was slowly coming to when the group was being teleported out. He could only hear Magnus' quiet apology in his ear before he closed his eyes again to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 6463 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I intentionally left Rob out so he could be spared for once. That doesn't mean I'll mess with him later, but I wanted to show that now that he has Gretel as a friend, he doesn't have to be at the mansion. Dark Pit is also implied to be asleep at this time effectively leaving him out.
> 
> 2\. I made Corrin rather reckless in this story due to the fact he can sense when something is wrong. He's also not that great of a flier since he's a water dragon. His sister would be even tempered in comparison, but I wanted him to indirectly causing the tentacle monster to chase after them.
> 
> Also, Corrin hates honorifics while his sister is the exact opposite to show how casual Corrin is in comparison to Cory who is rather refined like an Ice Queen.
> 
> Finally, I forgot to address in Tango in the Moonlight that the Corrin twins do need the Dragonstone to transform. In that story, Cory couldn't turn back due to Dogura restraining her. The Dragonstone is well protected in comparison to Yato, so they can transform at ease without the worry of the stone breaking as long as its kept close to them. Corrin has the Dragonstone around his neck like a medallion while Cory either will have it as an unusual hairpin or also as a medallion.
> 
> 3\. Corrin being spared by the tentacles in this story stems from time restraint more than anything else. I didn't want to drag it out anymore since in most hentai, the people who are the main focus of the doushinji tend to get fucked, but the person who tends to wake up actually ends up spared since most action/fantasy hentai tend to let the victim sleep before they are subjected to torture. Corrin won't be so lucky next time.


End file.
